User talk:Aesopos
User:Aesopos/Archive 1 (October 14, 2007 until April 13, 2008) *User:Aesopos/Archive 2 (April 14, 2008 until June 25, 2008) Governors Hi Gov. Washington, Yesterday I finally settled the date on which our states were historically founded: 1905. That means that since that year every two year a new Governor was elected in the state elections. Can I ask you as Gov. of Seven to make a list of the Governors of your state from 1905 to 2007? You can find a full list of all the elections here. If you don't feel like doing this, no problem, then I'll find somebody else to do it, or I'll do it myself. Hope to hear something soon, : 08:38, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::By the way: could you please make an archive of your personal talk page? It was become very long 08:38, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::Do not quite understand what you are asking, I mean: do you want me to invent names and make a list? I'm most willing to do this. ::I'll don't remember how to archive, but I'll start working on it immediately. ¿Lars Washington? Seven 08:45, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :::Well, as you know: not our entire history was already written. And an important step in that process was the foundation of the states. So I settled a date, 1905, and so now on we can fill in the history per state, including the Governors. What I am asking indeed, is to "invent" a list of Governors of your state. People of Seven/Kinley that were involved in politics. Many of those names will be invented, others you might find in a history section. Ca va? 08:49, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::::ça va seul... ¿Lars Washington? Seven 08:52, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::::: What do you mean? 08:53, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::I mean that I just polished my shoes ( ¿Lars Washington? Seven 08:58, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :The first Governor of Seven was: Huckleberry Flint, using as a slogan during his election campaign: Huckleberry is your Huckleberry, a way of saying that he was just the right person for the job http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Huckleberry. ::To which list I add this first nam ? Will you show me the way ? Thnks a billion ::BTW, what should I do for not having these red links in my handwriting at Libertas ? ¿Lars Washington? Seven 09:58, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :::# Well, you could start on a test page, for example User:Aesopos/Governors, and then I could fill them in in a regular list if that's fine with you. :::# One possibility is uploading the same image under the same name in Libertas, another one is using a template as signature. Then you have to add to the signature part of "my preferences" and (niet aanvinken) the little box underneath. Then you can make the same template on both wikis, but use another content. 10:36, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Fidelius They have removed Fidelius from some town and neighborhood maps in LIbertas! They have done the same to A. Ter Borst Pierlot McCrooke 14:55, 26 June 2008 (UTC :Interesting, you know what, I'll find a nice place from them at UWN Lars 14:57, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Holidates Hey, can I ask you what dates you are on holiday or what days you expect to be inactive? We as site administrators would like to plan our holiday period and it could be helpful to know who's gone when. Not obliged, but prefered. 17:37, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :Let's say by the end of next week till mid August. 07:51, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks for cooperating and I would already like to wish you a happy holiday 08:03, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :::On behalf of the LWFC and meself (:P) I would also already like to wish you a happy holiday :) --OWTB 08:15, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Hey Lars, zoals je ziet is je handtekening terug in de war :) Ik heb je enkele dagen dan ook het foute advies gegeven: je moet het vakje onder "handtekening" bij "mijn voorkeuren" niet afvinken, maar juist áánvinken. Kan je dat eens proberen? 14:53, 5 July 2008 (UTC) : Tjah, ik zal het wel nooit begrijpen, maar heb het reeds aangepast. 14:58, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::Tja, 't was mijn fout :) Maar nu is het dus weer super-duper-in-orde 15:10, 5 July 2008 (UTC). :::No prob, heb je super-duper in mijn voorkeurslijstje bewaard en kan dit nu ook gebruiken. 15:14, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :::: 15:15, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Heeeeeeeeeeeeeelp, my signature goes bananas again 08:37, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Hello Hello! Pierlot McCrooke 11:08, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :Hello ! Lars Washington 11:10, 21 July 2008 (UTC) ::There is nothing happenig at UWN Wiki (that has now Ziltland as theme) Pierlot McCrooke 11:15, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :::I know, but I do not understand it anymore as yesterday I received a message from User:Lokixx on that subject, suggesting to add Ziltant to geofictie (something you had suggested before if I remember well). I kind of liked the idea, but I am still very uncertain of what is going to happen now as I suggested to leave the technical side from it to him. Do you have another suggestion? Maybe I better stay at UWN with Ziltland after all. Lars Washington 12:30, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Citizen News IV |} : 14:27, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Hello Governor Take a look at THIS. I'd like to hear your opinion. Patrick McKinley 17:37, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :It looks like he's taking a break. But he'll soon be back I hope :) --OWTB 11:14, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Hey Lars, I'm glad you're back Had a good trip? By the way: Big Man (he's back! ) and I have a proposal on a new town, probably in Seven. We woul have liked your opinion as one of our most important citizens and Governor of Seven. This is the link: User talk:Big Man/The Strip. 09:50, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :As a matter of fact, I am not back, just wanted to correct the mess I created yesterday and wanted you all to know. No hard feelngs from OWTB (I hope) I will not edit till next week, to difficult computer on my break-stay. Guess thos computer does not like me at all. Plzzzze be patient till I return. This was suppoes to be a nice break but when UP are gettting kind of vandalized, I start worrying. BTW, what is the reason of wiki's ? I thought this had something to do with learnin to wiki but apparently I goy it totally wrong (confused) --Lars Washington 10:00, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::No you're not wrong, you're absolutely right. There have been troubles between people, both clearly visible and both hidden on secret wikis. We are willing to clear them out and I'm working on something with our good Prime Minister. I hope you can still enjoy a great holiday then and wherever your holiday destination/location might be: I wish you the best! Enjoy! 10:40, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you for yor everlasting patience and good faith. You are a wonderful person and a great King and your team is a star team ! Smile and Naranjas. sys --Lars Washington 10:51, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Blocks A block is not allways a solution. The king thinks blocking is allways a solution, but it is not. Sometimes thou needest to talk or to discuss. And sometimes thou needest to do something thou doestn't like, it is part of life. Imagine that everybody does thinks he like. For example, thou doestn't like thy neighbor, and thou decidest to hurt or even kill him. It is the same with the king blocking people because he doesn't like them. I didn't saw it in asking the independency of Hurbanova until now. They were right, but they weren't given a chance. After a few minutes they were blocked allready. Maybe I am blocked too real soon or a warning, because now I'm saying things the king doesn't like. Thou art able to compare this to the church reformation. Even though I'm strongly believing in catholicsm, they have made mistakes and I don't deny that because it's a fact. The king has made many mistakes than to, but he does deny that. If thou lookest to what happend in the church reformation, thou wilt easily see the friends of the king are catholics and the others are protestant. People with no opinion are orthodox. We must now come together, talk and find a solution. Before it is to late and this country can't be saved any longer. Jamal Hustróva 05:32, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Lars Washington leaves? ^ --OuWTB 10:30, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::What is the point in living in a country where there is no leadership? Chaos will rule shortly and I am not very keen on anarchisme. As it happens, I do not know my place in this game anymore Lars Washington 11:32, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::Jammer dat je ook gaat vertrekken. Robin Ferguson 17:04, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Een leider zal wel komen binnenkort, maar of het Dimitri is... --OuWTB 06:58, 12 August 2008 (UTC) MOTC Dear Member of the Congress, Lately there has been quite some political activity. A lot of proposals can be already voted for in the Second Chamber or are in the making in the First one. Here is a list of things you should take a look at: * The renewed LANDFA Act * The Fourth Amendemend * The recognition of South Ossetia and Abkhazia * The recognition of the Lovian Dollar * The First State Report I hope to see your votes/comments soon, the Prime Minister 07:51, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Lars! Gelukkig! Ik ben blij om te zien dat jij een èchte Loviaan bent, trouw en loyaal voor eeuwig! --OuWTB 16:21, 21 September 2008 (UTC) : Lars Washington 06:19, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Lars I am repairing lovia becuase alexandru and owtb have murdered this country Pierlot McCrooke 17:58, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :What a terrible expression this is. Let's say they wanted us to believe they had fascistische trekjes . I am very glad you keep a close eye on Lovia and I feel confidenced that with a little bit of help from our mutual friends, this will be sorted out very shortly. Lars Washington 06:44, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Attention, please Thank you :D Bucureştean 15:28, 10 November 2008 (UTC) User talk Pierlot What, about the persona non grata? Maybe it's best to ignore it (I'm no admin, so I can't help it - see my reverts). Anyways, please, see Forum:National Salvation. I would be very thankful if you would vote :). BTW, nice picture on your UP! :D Bucureştean 10:51, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :A good initiative, I would say (article about the king) . BTW, sorry als het klinkt als aandringen, but don't forget to vote in ~68 hours, the vote will be closed at 10 o'clock English time, after three days. Bucureştean 13:41, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Forum:First Chamber. --Bucureştean 16:04, 14 November 2008 (UTC) I've Returned Due to my computer system blocking this website I couldn't edit for a few months. It has recently been unbocked so im back editing again. Which article needs updating?Ligency 13:37, 21 January 2009 (UTC) IMPORTANT Please Check This Out: The Act To Save Lovia Fuji12345 04:09, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Restoring the political landscape Hi Aesop, in an attempt to restore the political landscape the former government has taken a new term of office and I was wondering if you would like to return? You could retake your old function or try out something new. What do you think? I'm counting on you ;-) 13:48, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :I Might give it a thought. Aesopos 04:34, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well thank you, I would like to ask what happened during my absence but I have the feeling that it isn't worth asking. Am I right? 13:46, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::You are totally right, All Quiet on the Western Front... Aesopos 15:17, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I wish I weren't! To bad things have gone the way they went... Do you happen to now which users are still active? 11:13, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::::To be honest, I do not have a clue. (As usual I guess) Aesopos 11:14, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Counting on you Hey there Lars! Can I count on you to become one of our provisional Congressmen? I really think you could be an essential part in that Congress - having known you for many years. There are no obligations, and if all goes well, we will have an elected Congress very soon. Would you like to take up this task for this short period? Lovia could thrive again! So, please let me know whether you are willing to embrace the new Lovia. Greetings, Yours truly 13:08, November 9, 2009 (UTC) I'm still here Anything I can do?Ligency 10:54, November 10, 2009 (UTC) As you're a Congressman Don't forget to vote in the First Chamber. --Bucurestean 16:03, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :And there's another proposal in the 2nd Chamber as well, about the abolishment of a finance law. 10:38, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Member of Liberal Democrats Welcome! And thanks for participating on the Train Village Town Hall Forum. --Bucurestean 08:49, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Aesopos you are now me~mber of two parties Pierlot McCrooke 09:52, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::I'll have to adapt that of course. BTW; what is the other party I am a member off? You know, my memory is not the best --Lars 10:23, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Youre now member off Walden Libertarian Party and Liberal Democrats. You should drop one of these Pierlot McCrooke 10:27, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::Mmh, difficult decision, I think I'll have to do the iene miene mutte, tien pond grutte, iene miene mutte, tien pond graan... Or maybe the two parties could be clever and also merge. If you ask me, we do not need too many political parties. There is a consensus on many issues anyway, so, keep it simple, I'd say. --Lars 10:32, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::Feel free to do as you like! I agree with you on the party issue. Merging however is not always the best option: our pluralism should be held alive as well ^^ 10:35, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Actually, I have a question: is there a Lovian law saying one is not allowed to be a member of different political parties? I mean, on voting this may not be an issue, because one is entitled to 1 vote only. But, being a member of different lovian political parties should give one the opportunity to participate in conversations, thus striving to reach consensus with everybody. Cause, in the end, all democratic parties have good and less good proposals, a bit like IRL --Lars 10:52, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::There is no such law. What is true however, is that the parties itself might find it confusing that their members are not "loyal" to the party. I would say: you can be a member of both parties if that is what you like, but you will have to choose for which party you will be a candidate for MOTC 10:55, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Viewpoints I would like to invite all members of the Liberal Democrats for a discussion on our viewpoints. What should our viewpoints be? Do you have any ideas? If so, please let us know on our talk page. Don't forget to vote and to take a look at the discussion about the Prime Minister. --Bucurestean 14:00, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for voting! If you don't like a viewpoint, you can vote neutral or against (with argumentation, so we know what to change) --Bucurestean 14:56, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::The NATO is a difficult one, cause in order to have world peace, I feel we do need an international organization. Though I must say, maybe the NATO as such is a bit outdated if you know what I mean, but with the goodwill from all parties concerned alone, the bad guys will still try to rule the good guys. I guess, if there would be an answer to solve this issue quickly and painless, someone would have come up with it already a long time ago. My idea: having one world leader, would be an excellent way to solve the problem. But whom do we chose? The tallest person? The smartest person? The best looking person? The wisest person, or simply have an exam? On top of that, who would decide on the criterium anyway. I'm afraid, we will be aanmodderen till the world stops turning... --Lars Washington 15:08, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::: In reality, I support the NATO too because here in Europe we should be aware of these dangers. However, Lovia, a small archipelago (20.000) in the Pacific Ocean, far away from North Corea, Ahmedinejad (etc) could better remain neutral. I don't see a reason why extremists would attack nations like Lovia, Palau or Naura, right? We're not Great Brittain which has a completely different history like ours. Shall I change this point? Any suggestions? By the way I would like to ask you if you would like to be a candidate for the post of Prime Minister. --Bucurestean 15:35, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::NATO, you might be correct, we are only a virtual country without any history. I will vote neutral. ::::::Candidate: okay, add me to the list, then at least we have one candidate, someone has to be first... Other candidates might follow soon (I hope) --Lars Washington 15:43, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Well, I know that Harold Freeman (LD members) wants to become Prime Minister too. But I'm afraid he's too "new", not known enough. You have a lot of experience already, being one of The Old Five. However, we should discuss this with Harold. --Bucurestean 15:52, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::In my opinion, it is not because someone is rather new that he/she cannot give it a try. He can always try to make a good campaign, let people learn to know him. --Lars Washington 15:56, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Hey Mister Lars You already know me of course . I'm Andy McCandless and as you know I'm the chairman of the Walden Libertarian Party. Me and Edward Hannis are our 2010 candidates to become Members of the Congress. We would really like you to vote for (one of) our candidates! Your support would mean a lot to us. Have a nice winter's day and see you soon! 09:17, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Enjoy the holidays! How how how! Have a great time and I wish you the best of luck for 2010! 11:54, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! And a happy new year with a lot of joy, friendship and of course healthiness . --Bucurestean 12:02, December 25, 2009 (UTC) 2010 Notice Hi there! First of all, I'd like to wish you the best for 2010! I hope you'll enjoy the next decade. As a Lovian, I also wish to express my hope for an active Lovian in 2010. Furtheron, there is important political news. Our first democratic elections since 2008 have just begun! As a citizen, you are entitled to vote for our candidates. All candidates with three supportive votes will become Member of the Congress, and the person with the most votes shall become our Prime Minister. I don't have to tell you how important it is for me, Lovia and yourself that you cast your votes wisely! You have three supportive votes which you can give to three different candidates. This you can do from this moment on, at the Federal Elections Office. Good luck in 2010 and I hope to see you in the elections office! 17:43, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Edward Hannis in Congress! Dear member of the Liberal Democrats, you being a participant in the Coalition LD+WLP, I would like to ask you to take notice of Edward Hannis. He is one of our two WLP candidates. I am very sure he would love to seat in Congress and make our faction stronger. LD+WLP could become the new democratic coalition against extremists and others, and therefore, it would be great to have Edward in Congress! Could you please consider giving him a vote? thanks! 08:40, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Television host Dear mr. Washington, am looking for someone to host Under The Sea a cultural magazine/talk show and believe that you are perfect for the job. If you are interested you should have a look at the People's Channel page. Greetings Harold Freeman 14:07, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Wow you are popular! Me too, I have a proposal for you. I would like you to seat in the jury of the Malipa Cinema Festival as you are known for your love of culture. What do you say? I will also ask Yuri Medvedev and myself. 09:32, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Too bad you wont seat in the jury, but can I count on you next year? If you didn't work in any of the selected movies of course 08:59, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Of course you can. --Lars Washington 09:12, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::You made it hard for us, where will we find a replacement? And who wants to be second choice anyways? 11:01, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::I considered it a Conflict of Interest, and second choice, who could possibly be offended by this issude? If really nobody wants to accept the offer, and on the condition, you all agree, I am most willing to take my seat again, though I am still convinced third parties might consider it a conflict of interest. --Lars Washington 11:05, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I would not mind helping you. I like to watch a good film myself so if you do not mind Harold Freeman 11:32, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::That is very kind of you, thanks for helping out the initiative. --Lars Washington 11:39, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, that'd be great. I'll tell Censuree about it, but I don't think she'll protest. 14:39, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Welcome to the club 10:32, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm not sure what you mean, --Lars Washington 10:35, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Dear party member Dear party member! I know you want the best for our parties and our ideals, so I would like to ask you politely if you would consider a vote for our Prime Minister candidate, Andy McCandless. If our Prime Minister candidate gets elected, our parties (Liberal Democrats & Walden Libertarians) will have the right to negotiate about the formation of the government. We are half-way in the federal elections. Currently, the experienced Yuri Medvedev is leading. However, it won't be a landslide victory! And if you vote for Andy McCandless, candidate of the Coalition LD+WLP, we might have a chance of delivering our own PM! Let's not make these elections too easy: vote Andy McCandless! & Bucurestean 18:32, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Well, well, have I not seen this message before! -- 18:33, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm afraid the collaboration between the Liberal Democrats and the Walden Libertarian Party will fall as I've noticed there is lack of support from the Liberals (our) side for Prime Minister candidate Andy. Since a big majority of the LD members doesn't support him, I don't see why we should continue this coalition supported by just a minority. Or am I seeing it wrong? Or should we end this coalition rightaway and propose our own candidate? Please, what's your opinion on this because you and I want the best for the LD, our party. --Bucurestean 16:50, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Iam dletin my vote for Yuri Pierlot McCrooke 16:52, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Difficult question, you know what I'll do, so nobody gets upset? I'll just follow Pierlot McCrooke and undo my voting till this issue is solved. --Lars 16:54, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Then you can vote for Andy Pierlot McCrooke 16:55, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::After edit conflict: No, I don't blame anyone because everyone may have his own opinion, and that's a good thing. We are liberals. I don't want you to do that because of me, I would just like to know what you think would be best for the Liberal Democrats. --Bucurestean 16:56, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Honestly, I do not know what I have to think about all this. This goes beyond my petje... --Lars 16:57, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I suggest you put back your votes, because I'm feeling really guilty now. Well, I guess you don't know it either, what would be best, just like me. We'll have to wait what the elections will bring. --Bucurestean 17:00, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: i think yuri is ruling too long. aesopos. so i suggest to vote on Andy Pierlot McCrooke 17:01, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: Everyone decides for himself who to vote on, you should not push people. --Bucurestean 17:03, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: Iwas only giving an advice Pierlot McCrooke 17:05, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: As I said a minute ago, I will sit in the shade and wait for the outcome --Lars 17:06, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Talk:Liberal Democrats Hi, I would like to ask you to cast your vote (pro, contra or neutral). --Bucurestean 14:44, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Elected! Congratulations, Mr. Washington! You are elected to the 2010 Congress. You will shortly be briefed on what is coming up. For more information and statistics: Forum:The Pub. 07:23, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you Your Royal Highness. I see you have done a lot of work and invested a lot of time in doing what you did. As always, you did a great job. Congratulations! BTW, I just polished the famous Quality Holding in Libertas. It defenitely needed some attention. Hope you agree with me --Lars Washington 07:37, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks :) And yes, well done . 08:55, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations with your position as secretary. I myself am, as Secretary of Finance, obliged to appoint the chairman of the Federal Charity Fund. Since you did well previously I would like you to fulfill this year's term too. Is that okay with you or do I need to find another candidate? 12:36, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe Harold would be interested in being the chairman of the Federal Charity Fund. If not, I would be most happy to accept your kind offer. --Lars Washington 20:36, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll ask him. 12:25, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Part of the government Congratulations, dear Member of the Congress! Not only were you democratically elected to Congress, you were also appointed Federal Secretary by our Prime Minister . It can be quite overwhelming, having so many high-profile jobs, I know. Take your time to discover the possibilities of your Department, and feel free to ask whatever pops up in your mind. In the meanwhile I propose that you and your colleagues focus on our legislative branch. Lovia needs reform, and also voted for reform, legal reform. That is this government's basic duty! If we work on this tough issue first, progress will soon come our way. Thanks a lot for this wonderful engagement and congratulations with your new job! 08:24, February 3, 2010 (UTC)